For some time, electronic percussion instruments or percussion instruments used for practice have been configured to reproduce the sensation of striking the head of an acoustic bass drum with a beater attached to a foot pedal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,485 describes a pedal operated type drum (a pedal apparatus) that has a pedal 14, a hammer 18, and an anvil 26. The hammer 18 is moved rotationally with the treading of the pedal 14. The anvil 26 is impacted when the hammer 18 is rotationally moved. With this pedal operated drum, when the pedal 14 is stepped on, the hammer 18 impacts the anvil 26 and the rotational movement of the hammer 14is limited. As a result, the displacement of the pedal 14 is limited. Because the hammer 18 is made to impact on the anvil 26, which limits the displacement of the pedal 14 that has been stepped on by the performer, the sensation of a beater striking the head of an acoustic drum can be reproduced.
With previous pedal operated electronic or practice drums as discussed above, the displacement of the pedal is limited due to the fact that the hammer 18 and the anvil 26 are made to impact and, as a result, an undesired acoustic striking sound can be generated by the impact of the hammer 18 and the anvil 26.